


La creación del Escuadrón Furia

by DragonHeartCS



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartCS/pseuds/DragonHeartCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera parte de las aventuras del Escuadrón Furia. En esta ocasión se retrocede en el tiempo más de 60 años para explicar la creación del escuadrón.</p><p>Puede contener spoilers del Gears Of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La creación del Escuadrón Furia

[66 años antes del Día de Emergencia- 4 años antes del comienzo de las Guerras del Péndulo]

(Reunión de los Jefes de Estado de la Coalición de Gobiernos Ordenados, CGO, y de la Unión de Repúblicas Independientes, URI, Nassar Embry y Cilia Litvak respectivamente)

Nassar Embry, presidente y el principal responsable de la creación de la CGO, había pedido a su homólogo de la URI una reunión. Estaba preocupado porque las clases dominantes de su país se estaban posicionando contra él al negarse a invadir ciertos territorios de la URI para arrebatarles la imulsión. El descubimiento de ese líquido amarillo y su barata conversión en combustible había provocado una crisis económica en la CGO porque sus escasísimos recursos naturales ya no tenían comprador en todo el mundo. El valor de la moneda había caído frente al de la URI y el mercado financiero había colapsado. El presidente Embry ya no podía mantener sus eficaces políticas sociales.

La familia Prescott, dueña de los más importantes medios de comunicación del país, estaba aprovechando la situación para manipular a la opinión pública contra de Nassar Embry por negarse a ir a la guerra por el control de la imulsión. Estaban usando todo su poder mediático para presionar al presidente. Querían suspender las garantías constitucionales en los ámbitos laborales, sociales y de derechos humanos para disparar la producción armamentística explotando a los trabajadores, enriquecerse con ello mientras reprimían legalmente a los que protestaban y hacerse con el control de la imulsión por la fuerza. 

Ahora que se habían encontrado con la férrea oposición del presidente Nassar Embry estaban comenzando a tomar posiciones agresivas que acabarían en un golpe de estado si la situación no cambiaba radicalmente. “Tengo que atajar la crisis económica y conseguir un buen acuerdo comercial sobre la imulsión con la presidente Litvak en esta reunión. La vida de millones de ciudadanos de la CGO y la URI depende de ello”, pensó Nassar Embry mientras esperaba la llegada de Cilia Litvak en su despacho.

Era la primera vez que los presidentes de los dos bloques más importantes de Sera se iban a encontrar frente a frente, aunque tanto la URI como la CGO se hubieran fundado unos años atrás coincidiendo con el descubrimiento de la imulsión. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- “Adelante”, dijo Nassar.  
\- “Gracias presidente Embry”, contestó Cilia Litvak mientras entró con paso seguro y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Embry. Le dió un fuerte apretón de manos mientras sonreía. “Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo”, comentó.  
\- “Yo también a usted” le respondió el mandatario de la CGO.

Nassar quedó impresionado por el aplomo de la joven presidenta de la URI. La mayoría de quienes entraban en su imponente despacho quedaban abrumados, y en ese mismo instante ella estaba sentada frente a él en una actitud tranquila y confiada.

\- “Tengo el Gobierno pero no el poder Litvak. Si no me ayuda a cambiar esa situación millones de ciudadanos de nuestros países podrían perder la vida en una guerra que no tendría sentido, pues se trataría de una mera cuestión de intereses económicos. Mis creencias no me permiten poner la economía por encima de ningún ser humano, sea o no de mi país”.  
\- “Estoy aquí para ayudarlo Embry. Las negociaciones no van a ser duras, estoy de su lado porque yo también quiero evitar la invasión que la élite social de la CGO quiere hacer a la nación que yo represento para quedarse con nuestro recurso natural más preciado”.  
Ambos dirigentes eran unos socialistas convencidos. Embry había fundando la CGO basándose en los principios revolucionarios del filósofo Alexiy Desipich aunque había tenido que renunciar a algunos de sus postulados para lograr el apoyo del resto de Padres Fundadores y conseguir la presidencia de la CGO frente a David Prescott. Una de las concesiones fue permitir la libre iniciativa privada fuera del control de su ejecutivo en el terreno armamentístico y comunicativo, lo que le permitió a la familia Prescott alcanzar la posición social con la que a día de hoy lo estaban atacando.

\- “Voy a darle suministro de imulsión permanentemente para levantar su economía”, le dijo Cilia. Nassar Embry se quedó mudo. No se esperaba algo así.  
\- “Yo no divido la sociedad en naciones presidente, si no en clases. Considero a una víctima de la crisis económica de la CGO más de los míos que a un ricachón del negocio de la imulsión de mi país. Por eso los crujo a impuestos”, dijo ella mientras se reía.

Litvak conocía la labor de gobierno de Nassar Embry y le cabreaba que las clases dominantes de la CGO no le dejasen terminar de desarrollar su proyecto en favor de los ciudadanos más humildes.

\- “¿Cuánto dinero quiere a cambio Litvak?”, le dijo Embry.  
\- “No es mi intención crear más deuda a la CGO para que la tegan que pagar sus ciudadanos. Tenemos imulsión pero nos faltan alimentos. Queremos que nos envíe carne y verduras en un valor monetario que iguale al de la imulsión que les daremos”, le respondió Cilia Litvak.

“Perfecto. Pensó Embry. No aumentará la deuda externa, tendremos combustible para levantar el país y ese egoísta explotador con el alma negra de Prescott tendrá que comerse sus sensacionalistas titulares en mi contra”, pensó Embry.

\- “Estoy de acuerdo con su trato Litvak. ¿Qué le parece si creamos una comisión redactora del acuerdo en la que participen dos diplomáticos y dos juristas de cada país?”  
\- “Me parece una acertada decisión”, respondió Litvak. “La semana que viene mis enviados esperarán a los suyos en Pelles”, avisó.  
\- “¿Lo redactarán en la URI? Me parece bien. Incuso creo que debemos firmalo allí, enseñará al mundo la generosidad que la URI ha tenido con la CGO y anularán las noticias manipuladas contra su gobierno que suele publicar Prescott en sus periódicos.”

Embry se levantó dispuesto a reunirse con los miembros de su gabinete para decidir a quién enviaría a Pelles y debatir los puntos del acuerdo que defenderían en la redacción del documnto con la URI. Cuando abrió la puerta del despacho presidencial y se apartó a un lado para dejar pasar a Cilia Litvak, se dio cuenta de que ella continuaba sentada en la silla.

\- “Disculpe presidenta...”  
\- “La cantidad de ingenuidad que albergasen sus pensamientos y actos debería ser inversamente proporcional a su edad Embry”, le dijo ella.  
\- “¿Por qué lo dice Litvak?, dijo Embry tomando asiento de nuevo.  
\- “Realmente cree que este trato va a consolidar su posición frente a sus enemigos políticos a largo plazo?, dijo Litvak. “Prescott es igual que los empresarios del negocio de la imulsión de mi país, siempre quieren más. Ya debería saber que a Prescott le da igual la situación de sus ciudadanos, lo que quiere es la imulsión y no parará hasta conseguirla, acabando con todos los obstáculos del camino. Incluido usted. Yo estoy en el punto de mira de los empresarios de la URI, se han aprovechado de la pobreza que teníamos antes de la imulsión. Cuando la descubrimos el estado no tenía los recursos suficientes para extraerla ni para convertirla en combustible y tuvimos que hacer tratos con ellos. Ahora que lo han conseguido se están cansando de pagar impuestos.”  
\- “Entiendo, antes o después conseguirán deshacerse de nosotros”, dijo Embry.  
Nassar no había pensado en ello pero las palabras de Cilia Litvak le hicieron verlo claro.

\- “¿Qué podemos hacer?”, dijo sobresaltado.  
\- “Los presidentes pasan pero los pueblos permanecen Embry. Tenemos que crear algo que defienda a nuestros ciudadanos cuando nos sustituyan gobernantes que tengan más interés en su beneficio personal que en el beneficio colectivo de todo el pueblo”.  
\- “Parece que has estado pensando mucho en esto. Dime cuál es tu propuesta”, dijo Embry ansioso.  
\- “Quiero que creemos una fuerza especial internacionalista, que ayude a quién lo necesite sin importar la nacionalidad que tengan, que no respondan ante ningún ente institucional para evitar que sean controlados por nuestros enemigos si llegan al poder”.  
\- “Suena bien, pero sus integrantes tienen que tener un corazón muy puro para no desviarse del camino si no son controlados por nadie. ¿Existe en la URI gente así, porque no se yo si en la CGO... Además ¿qué competencias tendrían? La justicia los perseguiría si cometen asesinatos por muy legítimos que sean sus objetivos, tendríamos que garantizarles inmunidad, siempre que actuen guiados por principios socialistas”, respondió Embry.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Marian Monroe, la ministra de la presidencia de la CGO; que venía a avisar de que los periodistas estaba esperando en la sala de comunicaciones para la rueda de prensa conjunta entre los dos presidentes.

\- “Ya mismo vamos”, dijo Nasser levantándose precipitadamente de la silla. Miró a Cilia Litvak y le dijo “déjame un tiempo para madurar tu propuesta. En unas semanas te enviaré mis ideas sobre esa fuerza especial de élite para que podamos trabajar sobre ellas”. La joven asintió. Ambos salieron de la estancia con una sensación de satisfacción por los acuerdos alcanzados y el entendimieento que había habido entre ambos pero preocupados por los siguientes pasos que podrían dar sus enemigos políticos al enterarse de esta nueva alianza política que iban a anunciar en ese mismo momento.

[63 años antes del Día de Emergencia- 1 año antes del comienzo de las Guerras del Péndulo]

Habían pasado tres años desde que la alianza firmada entre Cilia Litvak y Nassar Embry sorprendió al mundo. Los ciudadanos de las dos potencias hasta ese momento consideraban a los contrarios enemigos de su país y un ejemplo de lo que no debían hacer en su propia patria. Manipulados por los medios de comunicación de las élites interesadas en provocar una guerra por el control total de la imulsión, quedaron en shock cuando los presidentes, supuestamente enemigos, mostraron al mundo su alianza agarrando sus manos y alzándolas al aire en señal de victoria.

Los resultados que arrojó el entendimiento entre ambos países despejó las dudas a gran parte de la población. La imulsión despertó la industria de la CGO y aumentó la producción. Con ello bajó el paro y la pobreza. En la URI dejaron de pasar hambre gracias a los productos alimentarios de la CGO. Pese a esos avances, la familia Prescott y los grandes magnates de la imulsión de la URI no habían dejado de aumentar el tono de sus ataques mediáticos contra los gobiernos dirigidos por Nassar Embry y Cilia Litvak. No eran pocos los ciudadanos que se creían esa información. En la CGO decían que Embry era un traidor por haberse aliado con los rojos de la URI y su pérfida presidenta. En la URI decían que regarlar imulsión a la CGO significaba ponerse de rodillas ante el enemigo y reconocer su superioridad, era un discurso nacionalista de tintes fascistas que cada día se volvía más violento. Llegando a sabotear los oleoductos que transportaban la imulsión desde la URI hasta la CGO. 

 

 

Durante este tiempo Nassar había estado trabajando sobre la propuesta que le hizo Litvak con su ministro de justicia, un abogado progresista miembro del alto mando militar de la CGO, Jack Michaelson. Habían trabajado en un documento que el propio Nasser iría a entregar personalmente a Cilia Litvak. En él habían establecido las reglas por las que se regiría la fuerza de élite especial propuesta por la presidenta de la URI.

Fundación de las fuerzas especiales de élite de la CGO y la URI

1\. Esta fuerza especial estará compuesta preferiblemente por 10 integrantes, siendo el mínimo imprescindible para su funcionamiento 5 integrantes.

2\. Esta fuerza se regirá por principios socialistas. Internacionalismo para ayudar a quién lo necesite sin importar su lugar de nacimiento ni de residencia. Respeto para ayudar a quién lo necesite sin que importe ningún rasgo de la personalidad del sujeto en peligro. Solidaridad para no cobrar por la ayuda prestada. Generosidad para dar la vida por los demás.

3\. Esta fuerza estará compuesta por personas que amen a la humanidad y que sientan dolor en lo más profundo de su ser ante cualquier injusticia cometida contra cualquiera en cualquier parte del mundo.

4\. Esta fuerza es independiente en lo político y autónoma en lo militar. Sus objetivos los decidirán sus integrantes basándose en los principios que la rigen. Ningún poder político puede decidir sus objetivos ni ningún poder militar podrá ordenarles ninguna misión.

5\. Existirá la figura del tutor. Habrá dos, uno de la CGO y otro de la URI. Estas personas se asegurarán de que los actos de la fuerza especial sean ajustados a los principios fundacionales de la misma y tendrán poder para desarticularla si consideran que las actuaciones de los miembros van en contra del socialismo.

6\. Para ser tutor es requisito indispensable que haya sido integrante de esta fuerza especial y haya dejado de ser miembro activo por una razón que no sea su expulsión. Deben ser miembros del ejército de la CGO y de la URI durante o una vez que acaben su militancia activa en esta fuerza especial para cubrir legalmente las misiones llevadas a cabo por esta fuerza especial.

7\. Un miembro de esta fuerza especial puede ser expulsado si la tercera parte de los miembros lo piden y aportan pruebas que demuestren los motivos de la petición. Los tutores deberán estar presentes y su aprobación será necesaria para la expulsión a no ser que la mayoría de los miembros activos de la fuerza especial estén a favor. La mayoría es la mitad de los miembros activos más uno.

8\. Todo aquel que sea o haya sido parte de esta fuerza especial no puede hablar de ella a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia por seguridad. Los tutores serán responsables de vigilar a los miembros que sean expulsados y tendrán permiso para matarlos si desvelan a alguien la existencia de esta fuerza especial. Una vez muerto, el tutor debe mostrar evidencias a los integrantes activos de que el asesinado iba a revelar o reveló la existencia de la organización. Si no hay evidencias y el homicidio ha sido llevado a cabo los miembros decidirán sobre la vida del tutor, que perderá su cargo dentro del Escuadrón Furia inmediatamente.

9\. Los nuevos miembros recibirán un entrenamiento especial de 2 años para conseguir las capacidades necesarias en combate y estrategia con el fin de que sean capaces de finalizar las misiones con éxito. Solo cuando hayan superado el entrenamiento será miembros de pleno derecho de la fuerza especial.

10\. Solo los tutores y los miembros activos que lleven más de 5 años en la fuerza especial de élite podrán proponer la entrada de nuevos miembros, que será aprobada si la mitad de los integrantes activos y al menos un tutor lo apoyan. Quién haya propuesto al nuevo miembro deberá contactar con él mediante carta.

11\. Entrar a formar parte de esta fuerza especial de élite significa dejar de existir oficialmente a los ojos del mundo. No podrá contactar con su familia, ni amigos ni conocidos. Ni podrá hablar con ellos mediante terceras personas y si la casualidad los hace encontrarse en algún lugar actuará como si no los conociera. Solo podrá volver a contactar con ellos 5 años después de haber abandonado la organización.

12\. Solo se podrá abandonar esta fuerza especial de élite con el acuerdo de todos los integrantes activos y los dos tutores.

Presidentes de la CGO y de la URI, Nassar Embry y Cilia Litvak.

\- “Mañana saldremos hacia Pelles, presidente”, dijo Jack Michaelson. El ministro de justicia formaba parte de la comitiva que acompañaría a Embry a la fundación de la fuerza de élite. La completaban la ministra de la presidencia Marian Monroe, el joven teniente de la marina de la CGO e hijo de Jack, Quentin Michaelson y un grupo de 5 soldados elegidos por el mismo presidente Nassar. Solo los integrantes de la comitiva sabían el destino y el motivo del viaje. La familia Prescott aprovecharía para ocupar el poder si se enteraba que el presidente se había ausentado del país para reunirse con Cilia Litvak.

A la mañana siguiente la comitiva subió al tren. Jack Michaelson había comprado todos los asientos de un vagón para asegurarse de que ningún extraño con malas intenciones se aprovechase de la situación. Entraron y cerraron todas las puertas y corrieron las cortinas de las ventanas. Nadie sabía de su viaje pero todos estaban nerviosos. En los últimos meses la oligarquía opositora a Nassar había elevado el tono y algunos diputados pagados por David Prescott empezaban a hablar de transición sin Nassar. Por ahora la mayoría de Los Padres seguían apoyando al presidente, sin embargo las posibilidades de sufrir un golpe de estado eran altas.

El tren se puso en marcha. Quedaban siete horas hasta llegar a Pelles, donde serían recibidos por funcionarios de bajo nivel del gobierno de Litvak, para no llamar la atención de la prensa.

\- “Llevamos una hora de viaje y todo está tranquilo, relájese por favor”. Le dijo el presidente Nassar a Jack.  
\- “Esos hijos de puta no van a descansar hasta tener vía libre para desencadenar la guerra con la URI y hacerse con el control de la imulsión, y que usted siga con vida es lo único que se lo impide”, dijo nervioso el ministro de justicia.  
\- “Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, es imposible que pase algo”, dijo Embry mientras bostezaba. “Le aconsejo que se eche una cabezadita ministro, no le sentará mal”, le aconsejó cerrando los ojos.

Jack no podía dormir. No paraba de pensar en las noticias que tanto la élite de la CGO como de la URI publicaban en sus medios de comunicación. Llenaban de oido a una parte de la población que ya empezaba a sabotear infraestructuras que servían para satisfacer las necesidades de los ciudadanos. Habían llegado a un punto en el que solo necesitarían una pequeña excusa para lanzarse a la guerra. Si le pasaba algo al presidente Nassar, la familia Prescott tergiversaría la situación para echarle las culpas a Cilia Litvak y poder alcanzar la imulsión, pisando las cabezas que hicieran falta.

Se descubrió bostezando y vio que todos los demás estaban dormidos. No quería dormir e hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía. “Nos han tendido una trampa” pensó horrirozado antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

[Cuatro horas después]

\- “¡Papá! ¡Papá despierta!” le dijo Quentin a Jack mientras lo sacudía.  
\- “¿Dónde está Nassar?” fue lo primero que dijo Jack al despertar.  
\- “Está dormido en su asiento”, le respondió su hijo.  
\- “Tenemos que revisar el vagón”, ordenó el ministro. “¡Despertemos a todos!”, exigió.

Entre padre e hijo fueron despertando a toda la comitiva presidencial. Revisaron el vagón y todo parecía en orden. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que la cortina de la ventana del asiento en el que Embry estaba sentado estaba un poco retirada.

\- “Voy a salir fuera del vagón para revisar la parte de abajo y la de arriba. Me extraña que nos hayan dormido durante varias horas para nada”, dijo Quentin.  
\- “Buena idea, voy contigo”, le dijo Jack.  
\- “No” le respondió Quentin mientras se lo llevaba a un lado del vagón donde nadie pudiera oirles. “Ha tenido que ser alguien de la comitiva quien soltase ese gas somnífero, al entrar por primera vez al vagón pusimos los cerrojos en las puertas y solo pueden abrirse desde dentro. No podemos dejar al presidente solo ni confiar en nadie hasta que no estemos seguros de quién ha sido el cabrón que nos ha traicionado”, le susurró el hijo a su padre.

Jack estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado del presidente. Quentin salió del vagón y subió a la parte de arriba del mismo. No había nada. Miró hacia adelante y algo le llamó la atención. El tren iba a pasar al lado de un montículo de arena en unos minutos. Recordó las palabras de su instructor de tiro con rifle francotirador, el sargento John Carmine, “un buen francotirador se asegura de estar siempre en una posición más elevada que su objetivo”.

Estaban cerca de ese montículo y Quentin observó el cañón de un rifle asomando. ¡Había un fracotirador a punto de disparar! Se dio la vuelta y a toda velocidad se dirigió al vagón para alertar al presidente. Pero cuando estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta, oyó un disparo.

Entró apresuradamente en el vagón esperándose lo peor. Todos estaban pálidos mirado hacia el asiento de Nassar. La bala había entrado por la ventana a la altura de la cabeza del presidente, justo por donde no tapaba la cortina. “Ahora ya sabemos porqué nos durmieron”, pensó. Cuando Quentin miró al asiento del presidente vió que tanto el de Embry como el de su padre que iba al lado estaban totalmente inclinados. Uno de los soldados elegidos para ingresar en la nueva fuerza especial de élite, Yuang Tak, vió el reflejo de la mira del rifle francotirador y saltó hacia las palancas de los asientos tirando de ellas para evitar la muerte del presidente y del ministro.

Sin tiempo para asumir la situación. Alguien dio una patada en la puerta y la echó abajo. Vieron que la locomotora se alejaba, ¡Había desenganchado el vagón!. “Chaval, ¡desengancha el vagón por tu lado!” le dijo el misterioso hombre a Quentin. Acto seguido se abalanzó hacia el freno del vagón. “¡Hazlo ahora!”, le volvió a decir. Quentin obedeció, “si quisiera matar al presidente ya lo habría hecho”, se dijo. El Vagón fue desenganchado totalmente y el hombre activó el frenó. “¡Salgan todos del tren y corran todo lo que puedan!”. 

Siguieron la orden. Salieron y apenas habían recorrido unos pocos metros el vagón estalló. Quentin cayó en cuenta que no había podido comprobar la parte de abajo del tren.

\- “¡Quién coño es usted!” le dijo Jack al hombre misterioso mientras se acercaba agresivamente.  
\- “Soy Nikolai Lébedevk, miembro de la seguridad de la presidenta Cilia Litvak”, contestó sacando su identificación. “Me gustaría hablar con usted y con el presidente a solas”, continuó.

Los tres se alejaron hasta donde el resto no pudiera oirles. El Servicio de Inteligencia de la URI había descubierto una hora antes de que Nassar saliera en el tren una conspiración para matarlo en el viaje y echar la culpa a la presidenta Litvak. De esta manera habría un vacío de poder en la CGO que David Prescott pensaba aprovechar para ocupar el cargo de presidente, suspender las garantías y declarar la guerra a la URI justificándose en el asesinato de Nassar. 

\- “Maldito Prescott, sabía que algo estaba pasando”, dijo Jack Michaelson.  
\- “La situación se nos está yendo de las manos, cuando estemos de vuelta a Jacinto tenemos que responder a esta agresión con severidad”, dijo Embry.  
\- “Esperen, la situación es todavía más complicada”, les dijo Nikolai.

Les explicó que la familia Prescott estaba en contacto con los empresarios de la imulsión de la URI. Ambos querían la guerra. Los empresarios del negocio de la imulsión en la URI están cansados de pagar impuestos y ver cómo parte su combustible se va gratis a la CGO. El plan se completaría cuando los propios empresarios de la URI dieran por válidos en sus medios de comunicación las informaciones que señalarían a Litvak como la asesina, provocarían su caída y se lanzarían contra la CGO dirigida por Prescott para decidir en batalla quién se queda con el control total de la imulsión.

\- “¿Por qué no nos avisó de los planes antes de que saliera el tren Nikolai?”, le preguntó Nassar.  
\- “Recibí órdenes directas de la presidenta. Me dijo que tanto ella como usted caerían pronto aunque pudieramos evitar el asesinato hoy. Ella está segura de que lo seguirán intentando y considera que la fuerza especial de élite debe estar preparada para continuar con la labor de defender a la humanidad antes de que ambos presidentes caigan. Me ordenó tomar el lugar del conductor del tren y proteger al presidente dando mi propia vida si fuera necesario”.  
\- “¡Qué mujer!”, expresó abrumado Nassar. “La visión estratégica de Litvak es digna de la mayor de las admiraciones”, dijo.

En ese mismo momento vieron en el horizonte un helicóptero con las siglas URI en una de sus puertas. La presidenta Cilia Litvak, informada por su agente Nilokai Lébedevk, había venido a recogerlos.

\- “Una cosa más señores”, dijo Nikolai. “Tienen en su comitiva a un traidor. Y es un fanático que no descubriría su tapadera aunque la muerte le acariciase la nuca, hubiera muerto con ustedes si yo no les hubiera avisado de la explosión. Quiero pedirles que no lo digan delante de todos, si sabe que sospechamos podría extremar las precauciones. Estemos atentos y se delatará él solo”.

El presidente Embry y el ministro Michaelson estuvieron de acuerdo. El helicóptero aterrizó ante las miradas atónitas de los pasajeros de los últimos vagones del tren. Todos subieron.

\- “No podemos ir a Pelles, ahora que hemos descubierto los planes de magnicidio de los golpistas de nuestros países sería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles”, saludó Cilia Litvak.  
\- “Seguro que tienen rodeado su palacio presidencial Litvak”, le respondió Embry.  
\- “Sí y además ya no me fio ni de mi secretaria. Sospecho hasta del vaso de agua que me trae”, se justificó la presidenta de la URI.  
\- “¿A dónde los dirigimos?”, preguntó Jack.  
\- “En unos minutos lo verá”, le respondió Litvak.

 

 

La presidenta, informada por su agente, sabía que había un traidor no descubierto. No quería revelar el destino por si el enemigo podía comunicárselo de alguna forma a los golpistas. Con sus penetrantes ojos negros, Cilia Litvak escudriñó a la comisión presidencial de la CGO. Marian Monroe bajó la mirada, Quentin Michaelson se sonrojó y miró por la ventana. El resto de la comitiva apartó la mirada antes de que los intensos ojos de Litvak se posasen sobre los suyos. Todos menos Yuang Tak, él mantuvo la mirada a Cilia durante varios minutos. “Puedo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos”, se dijo Litvak, estoy segura de que él no ha sido.

Llegaron a una base militar de la URI. Al bajarse del helicóptero, Litvak agarró por el brazo a Nassar y le preguntó de forma muy directa,

\- “¿Por quienes de tu comitiva pones la mano en el fuego?”  
\- “Por Jack, Quentin, Yuang y Marian” respondió sin pensar el líder de la CGO.

Litvak entró primero junto con Nikolai y los hizo entrar en una sala pequeña en la que había una mesa rectángular y solo 4 sillas. Nassar se sentó al ver que Litvak y Nikolai lo hacían. Jack también tomó asiento, los demás se quedaron de pie. El presidente de la CGO le entregó el documento de la fundación de las fuerzas especiales de élite a Litvak. Ella lo ojeó rápidamente, Nassar estaba seguro que ella no había prestado atención a lo escrito.

\- “No tiene nombre”, dijo Cilia.  
\- “¿Qué?” respondió Nassar, no por no haber entendido la pregunta si no para mostrar su sorpresa al no encontrar un comentario, aunque fuera negativo, sobre el contenido del documento, que era lo que realmente importaba.  
\- “La fuerza de élite no tiene nombre”, insistió ella.  
\- “No creo que eso sea lo más imp...”, alcanzó a decir Nassar.  
\- “Lo llamaremos Escuadrón Furia”, interrumpió Litvak. “Batallón, pelotón y otros términos similares identifican a un grupo de soldados que reciben órdenes. Lo que queremos fundar hoy aquí es un grupo de hombres y mujeres que entiendan su libertad para actuar por el bien común del mundo. Pretendemos alejarnos todo lo posible del típico soldado que cumple una órden cruel e injusta contra alguien indefenso y es tan cobarde que se escuda en la jerarquía para justificar sus actos inhumanos. Escuadrón es la definición perfecta”.  
\- “E imagino que furia es porque necesitarán ser aguerridos para cumplir las misiones”, dijo Jack sonriente.  
\- “No”. Le dijo Cilia. “Furia como solo un revolucionario que ama a sus semejantes puede sentirla al ver una injusticia. Furia que haga hervir la sangre al ver al opresor abusando de los oprimidos. Furia para machacar a los enemigos del pueblo. Escuadrón Furia”. Completó.

En ese mismo momento, la ministra Marian Monroe sacó un termó y sirvió el líquido que contenía en diez vasos de plástico. Los repartió a todos y expresó su deseo de que el té ayudase a relajarlos después de los momentos tan intensos y agobiantes que habían pasado. Litvak pidió que dejasen beber antes a los presidentes mientras le tocó el brazo a Nassar por debajo de la mesa.

Se apoyó el vaso en los labios y miró fijamente a la ministra Monroe. Esta vez Marian no apartó la mirada. Litvak estrelló el vaso en la mesa, sacó una pistola y le metió una bala entre ceja y ceja. Monroe cayó fulminada al suelo.

\- “¡Por lo más sagrado Litvak!¿¡Qué ha hecho!?”, exclamó Nassar llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Cuando giró la cabeza vio a uno de los soldados de la comitiva de la CGO apuñalando en el estómago a Litvak. Nikolai le rompió el cuello demasiado tarde. Nassar se quedó congelado. No entendía bien lo que acababa de pasar.

\- “Embry”, lo llamó Cilia.  
\- “¡Aguanta! Te pondrás bien” dijo Nassar mientras se acercó a ella sosteniendo su cabeza y su cintura.  
\- “Pon en mi mano un bolígrafo y acércame el documento que has traído”, le pidió ella.  
\- “¡Ni siquiera lo has leído”, le recriminó suavemente Embry.  
\- “No me hace falta. Es usted completamente ingenuo, y esa ingenuidad es lo que lo convierte en la persona con más humanidad que haya conocido”, dijo Litvak firmando el papel. “Nuestro tiempo se ha acabado Embry. Pero hemos conseguido establecer una barrera de esperanza que protegerá a la humanidad de los repulsivos intereses de nuestros enemigos”.

Cilia Litvak comenzó a toser sangre. Nassar Embry era incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Se acercó al oído de Cilia y susurró 

\- “Nunca te irás Litvak. Cada acto de justicia del Escuadrón Furia será la constatación de tu eternidad. Tu ejemplo nos guiará siempre. Tu recuerdo nos hará esforzarnos al máximo. El Escuadrón Furia es tu legado a la humanidad. Yo mantendré vivos tus ideales”. Cilia Litvak sonrió y una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por una de sus mejillas. Alcanzó a acariciar la cara de Nassar y en ese instante dejó de respirar. Nassar Embry le cerró los ojos y rompió a llorar.

[62 años antes del Día de Emergencia – 3 días antes del comienzo de las Guerras del Péndulo]

\- Consejo de los Padres Fundadores de la CGO -

“Presidente Nassar Embry, teniendo en cuenta la votación del Congreso de los Únicos y el devenir de la nación en los últimos meses, el Consejo de los Padres Fundadores, por 9 votos a 7, deciden despojarlo de los cargos institucionales a usted y a todos los funcionarios de su gobierno. 

Como muestra de respeto por su inestimable ayuda durante la fundación de la CGO, se ha desestimado la petición del señor David Prescott de internarlo en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Ilima. Sin embargo sí hemos decidido prohibir de por vida, y a todos sus decendientes, el desempeño en cargos públicos”.

Hacía ya un año de los hechos acontecidos en la URI durante su viaje secreto para fundar el Escuadrón Furia. Nada más llegar había ordenado a Jack abrir una investigación para comprobar la implicación de Marian Monroe en la conspiración golpista. Descubieron un falso techo de su despacho donde la anterior ministra de la presidencia, ahora sustituída por Alejandra Valera, guardaba cartas con órdenes de David Prescott.

\- “¿Cómo se encuentra presidente?”, le preguntó Jack Michaelson al salir del Palacio Legislativo.  
\- “Ya no soy presidente”, le respondió Nassar Embry con una sonrisa.  
\- “¿No está enfadado y preocupado por la guerra que se avecina?” le preguntó Alejandra Valera.  
\- “Claro que lo estoy. Pero ahora contamos con el Escuadrón Furia. La semana pasada inutilizaron varios tanques de la URI y secuestraron un cargamento de armas de la CGO, la batalla de Gorasnaya será retrasada varios días, lo suficiente para que los muchachos haya evacuado a todo el mundo”, dijo Nassar Embry.  
\- “Su hijo ingresó en esa organización, ¿verdad? ¿Está orgulloso?”, le preguntó Valera a Michaelson.  
\- “Mucho, seguro que está haciendo que Cilia Litvak esté orgullosa”, dijo el anterior ministro de justicia.

Nassar Embry se paró y cerró los ojos. “Lo conseguimos Cilia, la humanidad tiene ahora protectores que darían su vida por ella. Prescott y los empresarios de la URI han ganado una batalla, ¡pero nosotros ganaremos la guerra y salvaremos a la humanidad!”, pensó antes de seguir caminando.

\- “Hemos llegado Nassar”, le dijo Jack.  
\- “Veo que estáis todos”, dijo feliz Nassar.  
\- “No podíamos faltar”, dijo Quentin Michaelson mientras se acercaba a Nassar y le daba a su bebé.  
\- “Es una niña preciosa”, constató Jack.  
\- “Igual que su madre”, completó Yuang Tak.

Nassar cogió en brazos al bebé y se acercó a la Tumba de Cilia Litvak. “Nuestra hija crecerá en el mundo que siempre soñamos”, dijo Nassar que dejó encima de la tumba un ramo de flores de color azul y verde. “Azul por el cielo en el que descansas y verde por la esperanza que has dejado en este mundo”, pensó Embry.

Se levantó y observó a los diez integrantes del Escuadrón Furia. Quentin Michaelson, Yuang Tak, John Carmine, Alice Baird y Zoe Kaliso por la CGO; Nikolai Lébedevk, Yori Deschenko, Ivy Paduk, Svetlana Ilich y William Flores por la URI. 

\- “Sigamos siempre adelante. No demos un paso atrás ni para tomar impulso. La humanidad está en peligro y nosotros la protegeremos”, dijo Nassar poniendo una de sus manos sobre la lápida de Cilia. Jack se adelantó y puso sus dos manos encima de la de Embry, Valera y Quentin lo hiceron después. Todos se acercaron y juntaron sus manos. 

\- “Por usted Nassar”, dijo Nilokai  
\- “Por Litvak”, dijo Quentin.  
\- “Por todos”, expresó Nassar.  
\- “¡¡Venceremos!!”, gritaron todos a la vez.

Se fueron alejando de lugar. “No te traicionaremos jamás Cilia”, pensó Nassar. Se giró para dar un último vistazo a la tumba. Los ojos le brillaban. “Todos los miembros del Escuadrón Furia, presentes y futuros, seguirán tu legado. Hasta siempre compañera. Gracias por todo”.


End file.
